1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal unit for a personal digital assistants (PDA), portable phone or the like, and more particularly to a portable terminal unit in which a display means thereof is rotatable and a picture taking means is disposed on a case main body thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since before, a portable terminal unit capable of transmitting a picture taken with a picture taking camera through the same portable terminal unit to other terminal units via E-mail or the like has been well known.
FIG. 1 shows the configuration of the unit for transmitting a picture taken with the picture taking camera from the aforementioned portable terminal unit to other terminal units. In the same Figure, the foldable mobile phone 1 comprises a case main body 2 (lower case) and a lid portion 3 (upper case).
A ten key 4, a mail key 5 capable of switching an E-mail menu by single action or the like are disposed as various kinds of the keys on a main face of the case main body 2 of the mobile phone 1 and a display device 6 such as liquid crystal display (LCD) and an antenna 7 are disposed on the main face of the lid portion 3.
By folding the case main body 2 and the lid portion 3 through a hinge 8, reduction of the size of the mobile phone is achieved.
Reference numeral 10 denotes a picture-taking case body comprising a picture taking camera 11 capable of taking picture of data such as a picture desired to be transmitted to other terminal units, a display device 12 such as LCD, transmission function and receiving function. By connecting a connection code 9 integrated with this picture-taking case body 10 to a mobile phone 1, a picture taken with the picture taking camera 11 can be transmitted easily to other terminal units through E-mail.
In case of the portable terminal unit having the structure described above, the picture taking case body 10 has to be carried with the mobile phone 1. Therefore, it is meaningless if only the mobile phone is reduced in size.
Further, when taking picture with the picture taking camera 11, the picture taking camera has to be connected to the mobile phone 1, which make user feel troublesome.
Further, when taking picture of an object with the picture taking camera 11 of the picture-taking case body 10 directed to the object, there is not any problem if user takes picture of himself or herself while watching a screen monitor on the display device 12. However, because an opening of the picture taking camera 11 is located on the side of the display device 12 of the picture taking case body 10, if the picture taking camera 11 is directed to outside, user cannot monitor the screen of the display device 12.